


The Astronomer and The Surgeon

by Timemx63 (Timeman63)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeman63/pseuds/Timemx63
Summary: New survivors, Margaret Luna and Sun-Hi Yeon, face the grueling trials of The Entity together. Even when separated, they defy diminishing odds to come together again. Witness their journey from friendship to love.





	The Astronomer and The Surgeon

**Arcus 1X08**  
_I have taken observation of two survivors who, to my knowledge, are relatively new to the Entity's realm. I shall name them The Astronomer and The Surgeon. The Astronomer seems the solitary sort, a young girl hailing from a world reveling in an industrial age far beyond anything I have witnessed thus far. The Surgeon is also a solitary girl, although her seclusion appears to stem from being a rebellious and ambitious doctor in a neighborhood that is riddled with crime and corruption. These two pique my intrigue for their tragic pasts, and I wish them well in surviving the trials. Perhaps I will even get to see them interact..._

* * *

**_ Shelter Woods _ **

**_Macmillan Estate_ **

From darkness to even deeper darkness, an astronomer awakes to find herself in a strange forest blanketed in a dark fog. Terrified and feeling like death, she gets on her feet to search for a way out, and hopefully a friendly passerby to help her. She feels some relief when she spots another girl walking in the distance, running up to her to get her attention.

"Hey!"

"Hm?"

The astronomer stops to catch her breath before speaking again.

"Sorry to bother you but, can you help me?"

"I don't know about that, but I'm inclined to try anyway."

"Alright? Not the answer I was expecting..."

"I was told that a lot."

"Where are we exactly?"

"Hell...or some cosmic equivalent of it."

The astronomer felt her stomach drop at the word "hell". It felt like some cruel, twisted joke, but she knew better. She was always able to tell when someone was being genuine. Noticing her distressed expression, the other girl clears her throat.

"I feel like we haven't properly introduced ourselves, so let's remedy that. What's your name?"

"Margaret. What's yours?"

"Sun-Hi."

"That's a really unique name. Where are you from?"

"I'm Korean, but I mostly grew up in a rotten neighborhood that had criminals around every other corner. Somehow that was better than this. What about you?"

"I'm English, but I spent most of my life in Italy."

"Hopefully, we can get you back there, but I'm not holding my breath. Come on, you want to find a way out of this forest?"

"Yes, let's do it!"

Margaret followed Sun-Hi, walking side by side with her and taking a moment to observe her new companion. The most noteworthy aspect about this mysterious girl was her white lab coat, stained with dirt and dust from some unknown source. Upon closer inspection, she wore a grey shirt, a blue skirt, and black stockings underneath the coat. Margaret had never seen clothes like Sun-Hi wore, and was so enthralled that she didn't realize she was staring.

"What's the matter? Never seen a doctor before?"

"Ah no! It's nothing like that! You're a doctor you say?"

"Yeah. Surgeon. What about you? What's your profession?"

"I'm an astronomer."

"Cool."

Sun-Hi quickly took note of Margaret's appearance. The astronomer wore a flowing gradient dress, white at the top transitioning to blue and purple at the bottom, with a few spots of glitter decorating the folds. If Margaret hadn't stated that she was an astronomer, Sun-Hi wouldn't have guessed that based on her unusual outfit.

"Why is an astronomer like you dressed like a princess?"

"I'm not sure. I'm allowed to wear what I like, aren't I? Also, you think I look like a princess?"

"Um...sure."

"Thank you! That's so nice!"

"Hey, look up ahead."

Sun-Hi pointed into the distance, causing Margaret to look in that direction. Both of them saw a large metal gate in the middle of a grey brick wall. As the two ran up to the gate, Sun-Hi quickly made some observations.

"Looks like an electric gate. This has to be our way out."

"I sure hope so."

Sun-Hi walked up to the gate's switch and pulled down on it, but to no avail. Sun-Hi shook her head.

"No power. Of course it couldn't be that easy."

Sun-Hi lets go of the switch, allowing it to retract to its upright position, before turning back to Margaret.

"Come on, let's go find a way to power this gate."

"Right behind you!"

The two girls walk away to find the gate's power source, unaware that a tall masked man had been watching them. The man walks up to the exit gate, preparing a trap for his prey.

*creak* *click*

* * *

**Memory 2XX2**

_Margaret has always kept to herself. Even when her predecessors were alive, she lived away from them in her personal observatory, spending each day taking note of stars and planets, naming them, and writing letters to other scientists for peer review. For a while, Margaret was happy. She could have lived her whole life on her own, never needing to leave the safety of her home. The ensuing plague that was ravaging the country only served as another reason to stay inside. But her happiness did not last. Margaret's solitude became desolation, and she began to have unsettling thoughts. Thoughts of death and despair, the possibility of never seeing another human being again and withering away with no one to comfort her in her waning moments. Perhaps she would put on a scarf and pay a visit to her inventor friend. It might do her some good indeed..._

**Memory 1XX7**

_Every day is the same old thing for Sun-Hi. She tells a superior about a new experimental treatment that shows some promise, she gets told that it'll be considered, but she's not stupid. They never listen to her. It was a miracle she even got the job as a surgeon in that rat den they called a hospital. Her superiors saw the sick as sources of profit, and they made sure to keep them sick for as long as they could while still keeping them alive. It was vile, and Sun-Hi felt disgusted to live on the same Earth as these exploitative humans. This week's paycheck will be her last, for Sun-Hi is planning for something greater._

**Author's Note:**

> 1/9/21: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic for Dead by Daylight. Introducing two OC survivors for now, I will eventually introduce two OC killers as well. Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
